User talk:Roarthe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 23:40, October 12, 2009 Beat it Pt. 1 and 2 What is the lifeguard's real name? Hello! Hi Roarthe, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been seeing what you guys have been doing on your wiki, and the growth of the number of users, and we're really impressed! Over 600 articles is no small achievement. I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 21:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Roarthe, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Kacie, from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be helping out and producing content here on the wiki. If you need anything or have any questions, please let me know. Cheers -- Kacie (talk) 23:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm hoping you stop by (: Hey Roarthe, I'm sorry to bother you, but you're one of only two bureaucrats. I know people might have come to you asking you this same thing. I was wondering if it would be possible to give me and/or ~holiday admin rights. We are the top two contributors and are the ones who have been trying to handle vandalism here. I've attempted to ask about receiving admin rights through someone else, but I was told that only a bureaucrat could do that. The other bureaucrat has not been active since 2008 haha. Of our three admins only Unknown4 has been active recently and blocked a troll or two. The Wiki has so many things that need to be done, unnecessary articles to be deleted, complaints that have been reported, and nobody is doing that. I would love to help shape up the Wiki. I know how to work with Templates and have many projects in mind to better the wiki. I plan to working to expand the stubs that currently exist. I would also like to be able to act on blocking vandalizers rather than giving an empty threats and having them continue. If only one more person can be made admin, ~holiday would also be a great choice because she does a lot to keep peace and order on the wiki already. Thank you. Please truly consider this plea. I feel like the Degrassi Wiki "parents" have left, and ~holiday and I are the older sisters trying to keep order while the members run wild, haha. Thank you again. 19:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Some people from this wiki asked for me to start a blog post for admin nominations, and Nisoja received the most votes; 15 votes. This means that the wiki feels that Nisoja should be admin because she is said to be responsible and kind. Please contact me through email or on my talk page. :) Nisoja 00:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja This is where the votes came from: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nisoja/Admin_Nominations Email: Nisoja64@aol.com Hey! I need a favor Ok so on the page Jake Martin I've put up a picture of him and clare in science, but someone keeps taking it down and I'm tired of putting it back up every second so I was hoping that you could lock that page (WITH THE PICTURE STILL ON THAT PAGE) so whoever keeps taking it down, wont be able to take it down, but make sure that when you do lock it, that picture is there, so idk if ur online now but i am and im still putting up that picture, so please do this PLEASE I NEED YOU,OK thanks, if you do this i will love you forever!!!!!! :) bye <3 Admins Could you please make me an admin.?reacrats are the only ones who can promote users. Andrew2070 (talk) 21:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC)